Mending A Bond Between a Princess and a Viking
by CrystalGem18
Summary: In order to seal a allience, King Fergus ,Queen Elinor and Stoick The Vast arrange a marriage for Merida and Hiccup. The problem with the two of them is that they don't want to get married. But when Merida ends up getting Hiccup transformed into a bear after a misunderstanding, it's up to them to find the witch and turn Hiccup back into a human before anyone finds out. RxR
1. A Deal Between Scots and Vikings

**AN:** Is this fandom alive still? I don't even know.

Anyways, I watching _Brave_ and this idea popped up.

 **Ages:** Merida: 16

Hiccup: 20

Yeah I'm going there. Deal with it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to Pixar and Dreamworks.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Dun'broch. The crikets were singing, the stars were glinting the night sky as animals chirped and people were turning in for tonight to start another day tomorrow.

Somewhere in the castle of Dun'Broch, King Fergus and his Queen Elinor were at the main hall where they were waiting for the presense of legendary viking, Stoick the Vast.

Tonight, they were going to begin a meeting about holding a allignce between the Scots and the Vikings. For as long as vikings has sealed it's seas, Scots and Vikings have had wars or battles against each other. Many lives were lost, many men gone. But, ever since Fergus became king, he decided if would be best if, in case something greater would endanger his kingdom, they needed a realiable source to help them.

Word spread that Berk had discovered the secret of training Dragons. It was guite shock as training and earning a dragons trust what not heard off but hearing this news, Fergus knew he had to know the secret of this discovery.

Which is why he called a meeting with the vikings leader.

"I don't know about this dear." Elinor spoke. "Are you positive Stoick will agree with this agreement?"

"Aye, he has to lass. I'm giving him a big offer."

"Yes I know but, I just don't feel comforable having a allince with viking. They're barbarains."

"Barbarains are much worse than vikings love. Believe me." Fergus told her. Elinor sighs. "What if he doesn't agree with our offer Fergus? What if he declines?"

"We'll think of something. And when I mean we I mean you." he laughs a little while Elinor glares at him.

"What? You know you always come up with the best ideas love." Elinor rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

Finally, they heard one of their announcers. "Yor majestys, prestenting, Stoick The Vast and his companion, Gobber the Belch."

And right on cue, the doors opened to reaval equality modeled men the size like Fergus. Espcially Stoick.

The doors closed behind them and two of the vikings walked to the king and queen. They stopped in front of them and bowed to the at the same time.

"King Fergus, Queen Elinor." Stoick spoke as he and Gobber stood up straight.

"Stoick. Gobber." Fergus spoke.

They looked at each other, neither said a word. Fergus glances at Elinor and clears his throat to her, gesturing her to speak. Elinor sighs while she slightly shock her head.

Looking at the two vikings, Elinor spoke. "Stoick, we have requested this meeting with you to discuss something important."

"Aye, I know. It said in the yer letter. Now what is it that you need to speak to me with?"

Elinor stood up and said taking a step towards him, "Me and my husband were thinking on holding a allience with your people."

Gobber scoffed. "A allience with the scots? Last time we tried that, we almost ended up losing half our men. What makes you think we'll hold a allience with the likes of you?"

"Yes, I understand we haven't seen eye to eye with each other for centuries but we felt it was right if we alligned our clans and become one. We have a strong army and your men are stronger. Together we can be unbeatable."

Stoick crosses his arms to his chest. "There's something else your not telling me. Spill it out."

Elinor sighs. "I was afraid you'll notice. Well, see, we were wondering if, if we were to ever join forces, you might tell us the secrets of training dragons."

"Ah-ha!" Gobber shouted raising his hook in the air. The three of them look at him. "I knew yer were going to ask us about our dragons! Well tough luck your majesty, we will never tell you!"

Stoick shakes his head in embrassement. "I'm sorry." He looks at the royals. "But we do not trust our secrets with other clans outside our own. We don't want these secrets to fall on the wrong hands. You understand correct?"

Elinor nods. "Yes we understand. But Stoick, we of the Duh'Broch clan never expose secrets to those we have a allience with. If you want to keep the secret of trainings dragons, we will glady do so."

Stoick rubs his chin, thinking. Then asks, "Why join a allience with my people? What good will you give us in return besides training dragons?"

"On the day we alligen our clans, we will be allies in war, as well as give each other aid or food whenever one our clans is struck with tragdey or an illness. Plus, egual land. And, with your permission, we will keep the secret of training dragons."

Stoick hums, thinking about the offer. With everything he was told, there was still one question remaining.

"If we do agree to this allienge of yours, how will it be made?"

Elinor looks at her husband then back at Stoick. She places her hands together and says, "In order for this to work, we ask that your oldest child marries ou daughter, the princess of Duh'Broch."

Before Stocik could say anything, Gobber laughs outloud. The three of them look at him as he continues to laugh.

"Hiccup? Marry a princess? Haha! Please tell me yer jokin'! Hiccup marrying a princess!? Hahaha!"

Stoick again shakes his head and looks back at Elinor.

"I have only one child and his name is Hiccup. But, I have to agree with Gobber. My son marrying a princess? I don't mean no busniess but, a viking and a scot? Marriage? Thats unheard of."

"We were aware of that. But you see, my daughter has not chosen a husband and since she is the right age, we wanted to seal off this allience with a marriage between our children."

Stoick shakes his head. "My son would not like this if I agreed your highness."

"Nither will my daughter but, it's for the good of our clans. Correct?"

Stoick does not answer but he does have to agree with her. Before she offered the allience, his tribe was almost out of stock. They're animals were getting smaller by the numbers, more of his men were dying because of Alvin, food was hard to keep, not to mention materials for repairing their homes.

This allience will help Stoick fix his village and his people.

He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Okay then." he says. "I will agree to this allience of yours." Gobber, who has stopped laughing by now, shockenly looks at Stoick.

Elinor thankfully smiles. "I'm glad to hear."

"I will bring my son back here in your kingdom by next week. From there, we will discuss arragenments for the marriage as well as the allience."

"We will be ready by next week."

After that, while Stoick and obber walked back to their dragons, Fergus walks next to his wife and says, "Merida isn't going to like the news we'll be giving her."

Elinor sighs but agreed with him.

Back to Gobber and Stoick, Gobber asks him, "So uh, how will Hiccup take the news that you've arranged him a marriage with a princess?"

Stoick sighs. "I don't know. But he'll eventually understand. He knows we're only agreeing to this allience for the village."

"Yea' but Stoick, an allience with the scots? What will our fathers say?"

"They'll say we've lost our minds."

Gobber laughs.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there you have it. The first chapter. Hopefully I got everyone in character.

So uh, like always, reviews are very much appricated. If you have any questions or concerns, just let me know in the review or PM me.

Till next time!


	2. Telling Hiccup

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but what I made up. Everything else belongs to _Pixar_ and _Dreamworks_.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two days after the meeting, in Berk, the village was alive as dragons and vikings were doing their usual routine.

Everyone was doing their usual routine. Except for Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and the twins.

They were searching for Hiccup as he disappered early this morning and wasn't seen. They checked the entire village and even checked out Hiccups usual hangouts with Toothless but he hasn't been spotted.

Snoutlout groans outloud. "Can we go back now?! Some of us have to go to work ya know!"

"Since when have you ever cared about going to work?" Astrid asks him as she flew next to him.

"I don't. I just don't want to be here thats all."

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Come on guys, we have to keep searching for Hiccup before his dad comes back. Today is the day he comes back you know."

"But why do we have to search for him?" Snoutlout asks.

"Because we're his friends and he would've done the same for us." Astrid reminded him and everyone else.

"I wouldn't. And I still find this a complete waste of time. We've been searching for him since this morning. We should all go back and let Hiccup come back on his own."

"But Stoick said he had something very important to say to Hiccup."

"Like what?" Tuff asked.

"How would I know? Hiccup got a letter from his dad and told him he had something important to tell him."

"I wonder what it could be." Fishlegs said.

"I bet he found a new dragon. A awesome one that has the ability to destroy anything with it's heat wave." Tuff said.

Ruff laughs. "That would be so awesome."

"Guys focus. We need to keep looking for him so, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, go check out Dragon Sanctuary. Snoutlout and Fishlegs, go back to the village. One of us has to make sure Hiccup came back to the village."

"Right." Fishlegs says.

"Finally!" Snoutlout shouted.

* * *

A few minutes after being seperated from the group, Astrid was still searching for Hiccup. She checked everywhere he would be but she had no luck.

Astrid groans tiredly. "Where are you Hiccup?" she mumbles to herself as if she were talking to him. "We've been searching for him since morning and nothing. Where in Thors name could he be?" While she thought about it, something hit her as if a light blub had just lit up.

Smiling, Astird tells Stormfly, "Come on girl, lets get to Dragon Edge. I have a feeling our lost Hiccup is there."

With a growl, Stormfly flies to Dragons Edge.

* * *

It has been a while since Astrid has been to Dragons Edge. Up until now, she hadn't relased how much she missed the place. Well, being part of Berks Guard had to do something with her less visits to the island.

They landed on the main fort wher her hut was. Getting off Stormfly, Astrid tells her, "Alright, you stay here while I search for Hiccup okay?" Stormfly nods and runs off to do whatever she needed to do.

Once Stormfly was gone, Astird sighs and looks at the clubhouse that was located in the center of the island. With a huff, Astird walks over to the clubhouse hoping that Hiccup will be there.

When she got there, she was happy (and glad) to find Hiccup in there with Toothless. He had his back faced her and he was talking to Toothless with the map in front of them.

Smiling, Astrid crosses her arms to her chest with a amused look and says outloud, "Figured you'd be in here studying that map."

Hiccup jumped with a yelp and turns around with Toothless doing the same. Seeing Astrid, Toothless runs excidently to her.

Astrid laughs when seeing Hiccup's face.

Relaxed, Hiccup sighs and says, "Haha, very funny Astrid. I see your skills have been improving."

"Oh yeah, I've been working on it all night." She says while she rubbed under Toothless chin. After that, she walked to Hiccup.

"'How was I?" she asked standing next to him.

He hummed and said, "Not bad actually." She smiles. "What are you doin here?" he asks her as he grabs his ink. "I thought you were back at Berk doing your job."

"Oh I was. But like the good friend I am, I decided to check up on you this morning to see and ask if you wanted to get breakfeast but when I got to your house, I was discovered to find that _you_ weren't there." She crosses her arms to her chest and says, "I've been searching for you all morning and heere you are looking at your map that you've checked for like, the billionth time already. So whats up? Why are you here?"

Looking at her, Hiccup says, "What? I can't come here to check up how the island is?"

"Not when you haven't told anyone where were you. So what are you doing here exactly? Your dads coming any minute and you need to be there to welcome him back."

Hiccup sighs and puts down the ink. He looks down with a look Astrid knew something was up.

Concered, she asks, "Hiccup, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing really."

"Hiccup come on. I didn't have Stormfly fly out here just for you to tell me why you came here is for nothing. Seriously, whats up?"

Hiccup sighs and says, "I...my dad says he has something really important to tell me and...I have a really strange feeling about it."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm not going to like it very much."

"Maybe it's just good news. He didn't mention anything else?"

"Not really. He just said it's very important and that he needs to talk to me about it. "

"And your worried about it." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well yeah. Kinda. I don't know." he says in a fusterated sigh.

"Maybe it has to do about you becoming a chief." Astrid said with a smile. "Maybe thats what he wants to talk to you about."

Hiccup shakes his head. "I don't know Astrid."

She rose a eyebrow in confussion. "What don't you know Hiccup? Aren't young excited that maybe your dad is finally seeing that your ready to become chief?"

"Well yeah." he admitted. "I mean, it's what I've been preparing for right? Besides being accepted by my father, being chief is something I really wanted to prove to my dad I was ready for."

"So why are you nervous about it? Hiccup, you were born being a leader, I mean, look at what you've achived in the last five years! Never in a million years would anyone guess vikings would be riding and training dragons. But you showed everyone we can because you showed us there were more to dragons then we thought. Now our tribe is way better than it was after you met Toothless. If changing a tribe can make a difference, then how is it any different from you being chief?" Astrid asks as she walks to him.

Hiccup thought it over. She was right he thought. He did change Berk for the better but it wasn't like he planned it or anything. It just happened like how his friendship with Toothless happened. It wasn't planned but it happened. And really who would've thought Hiccup The Useless, would end up changing his entire tribe?

But he really shouldn't complain. He know was the laughing stock, people stopped making jokes about him, he and his father know were closer then ever before, he even has a best friend! And most of all he didn't feel like a outcast.

Maybe he shouldn't worry to big about this. Whatever his father wanted to talk to him about, epspcially if it's about him becoming chief, he shouldn't worry about it and not think to bad about it.

Besides, it could be good news afterall. Whats the worse his dad can give him?

* * *

Once Astrid and Hiccup left Dragons Edge, they made back to Berk just a few minutes after Stoick and Gobber arrived themselves. Toothless and Stormfly landed in the middle of the village and Hiccup was the first to get off.

He walked straight home with Toothless tagging along. Astrid got off Stormfly and watched as Hiccup walked home.

When Hiccup arrived home, he opened the door and went inside with Toothless doing the same.

"Dad?" he called out. "Gobber?" he closed the door behind him and walked in the middle looking for any sign of the two men.

Coming from upstairs, Hiccup heard Gobber. "Hiccup!" Hiccup looks at the stairs and smiles seeing Gobber with his dad behind him.

"Hey guys." he said walking to them. Hiccup shakes Gobbers hand then he walks to his dad after and hugs him.

"So how was your trip from Dun'broch?" Hiccup asked after he let go of his dad. He takes a step back. "Oh it was fine." Gobber answers. "Smooth sailing was all we encountered eh Stoick?" Gobber jabs his elbow on Stoicks sstomach to which he received a glare. Gober clears his throat and lowers his arm to the side.

"So what did the king and queen want? You said in your letter that you had something you needed to discuss with me." Hiccup asks changing the subject.

"Yes that." Stoick says. Leting out a deep breath, Stoick gestures Hiccup to sit down which Hiccup very histantly did.

Both vikings stood in front of Hiccup who was eyeing them, nevously and patiently. Stoick sighs and says, "As you well know Hiccup," Stoick began. "Vikings and the Scots have been enemies for many generations."

Hiccup nods wondering where this conversation was going. "and the reason why the king and queen called for me is because they want to have a alliance with us." Stoick left out the part that the Scots wanted to know the secret of training dragons if they were to seal their alliance. Knowing Hiccup, he would make sure the secret of training was kept from any outsiders outside from Berk.

Hiccup laughs in disbelief. "Your serious right? An alliance with the Scots?"

"Aye, that's what I said!" Gobber shouted.

Stoick nods. "Yes. And I have agreed to be in a alliance with them."

"Alright that's cool but why are you telling me this? Besides the fact I'm your son."

"Well after we agreed on the alliance, I promised I would come back with you."

Hiccup looks at his father in confusion. "Me? Why do I need to go?"

Stoick looks at Gobber akwardly to which he cleared his throat. Looking back at Hiccup, Stoick blanty says, "Hiccup, your going to get married."

Outside, Astrid was waiting for Hiccup when she heard the door slam open. Se turns around in surprise and see's Hiccup storming off to Toothless who was puzzled by his friends attitude.

"Son stop!" Stoick shouted from the doors entrance. Hiccup ignores him and continues to walk away.

"Hiccup what is going on?" Astrid asks him. Hiccup hops on Toothless back. Clearly he was angry at whatever his father told him.

"Hiccup why are you ignoring your dad? What happened?" Astrid asks in concern. Hiccup stops walking and looks at Astrid.

Hiccup looks over Astrids shoulder and see's that his father and Gobber were still standing outside looking at him. Looking back at Astrid, Hiccup says, "I'm getting married."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm going to be honest, I'm not proud with this chapter. I mean it clearly sucks but I didn't want to leave this fic without the second chapter and I haven't updated since last year! I apologize if it sucks. Hopfully the third chapter will be better.

Coming up in chapter three Elinor and Fergus tell Merida of her upcoming marriage. Honstly it will not be any different from the movie.

I want to say thank you for all the favs and follows that I had for the first chapter. I really means a lot that you guys took the time to read this and review it.

Now some of you were wondering why I had Hiccup turn into a bear instead of a dragon and while I was going to do that, it just would've been to predictable if I had Hiccup transform to a dragon. But maybe that'll change and I'll go with dragon Hiccup but for now, Hiccup will still change to a bear.

And one other thing, Hicup and Astrid were never a couple. To be honest, I just don't like them as a couple so inserting that would've been to weird for me. They're just friends and that's all.

Remember to review and till next time!


	3. Telling Merida

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Breaking news to Merida always came off badly for both her and Elinor.

Since the Vikings left to Berk, Elinor and her husband- mostly Elinor- tried to come up with different ways to tell Merida the news of her engagement without her yelling and having a fit. Fergus told her maybe they should keep it a secret until the Vikings arrived. Elinor on the other hand thought it would be better if they sat her down and told her tonight at dinner.

After some talking, Elinor managed to convinced Fergus.

It was early in the morning and Elinor was walking to Meridas room. Standing in front of her door, Elinor takes a deep breath and just when she was about to knock, the door opened revealing her sixteen year old daughter Merida.

"Oh hello mum. Good morning!" Merida said closing the door behind her. "Good morning to you as well Merida. Where you going at this hour?" Elinor asks her. "It's my day off remember?" Merida reminded her. She walks off. Elinor follows her.

"Oh yes that's right. Well before you go I would like to discuss something very important for tonight." Elinor tells her as they walk down the stairs.

"Is that right?" Merida says clearly not paying attention to what her mother is telling her.

"Yes so I want you here by dinner time alright?"

Merida nods her head. "Yeah sure mum, I'll be careful." Elinor sighs and grabs Meridas arm. Merida looks at her. "Mum what are you-?"

"Merida have you listened to a single word I've told you?" Elinor asks her daughter. Merida thinks it over. "Something about dinner?" She guessed.

Elinor sighs. "Princess don't ignore when they are being spoken to Merida." Merida groans and rolls her eyes. "Yes yes I know. I'll be back by dinner okay? Now may I be excused?" Merida asks.

Elinor sighs but allows her daughter to leave. With a smile, Merida kisses her mother on the check and runs off shouting, "Bye mum!"

Elinor shakes her head a little with a small smile on her face.

Days like this were always her favorite. With no lessons and having the responsibility of a princess, Merida could be herself and be free.

She was on Angus who was running through the forest. Merida was shooting her arrows through countless of bulleyes she had hanged when she was about ten. Every shot she took hit the middle. Merida squealed in happiness when this happens.

She shot one more arrow and it hit thr center. Merida smiles and she lifts her hands in the air and laughing loudly as Angus continues to run.

Later that day, Merida had gotten off Angus and was now climbing a large pile of rock just by a waterfall. Legend has it that one of the bravest kings have climbed this very mountain by the firefalls.

Merida was determined to climb it like those before her.

Merida climbs it and on her way to the top, she almost fell. Angus whines in fright when he see's his rider almost fall. Merida managed to catch herself and with a sheepish smile, continues to climb. When she reached the top, Merida hoists herself up and she looks at the sunset that was already going down.

Merida walks to the firefalls and she drinks some water into it. When she was done, Merida widely smiles and she puts her hands up in the air, twirling around and laughing out loud.

Today was one of those days where she felt free. And in that moment, she wished that there could be days like this.

If only she knew of the news she would receive during dinner.

When Merida arrived home, dinner had started around the time she was going back home.

After she puts Angus back in the stables, Merida walked to the kitchen.

Kitchen maids and some of the cooks welcomed her back home and some of the maids greeted her. Merida nodded to them and said a few greetings before sneaking in a plate of cookies and joining her family in the dining hall.

Once she entered, her parents and her three brothers were sitting down around the table. The boys were lazily sitting in their seats trying to get through their father's story of his battle with the mighty Mor'du while Eleanor was reading some letters.

"...And then out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. His eye scarred with one eye. I drew my sword and..."

"Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered!" Merida interrupted scaring her brothers in surprise.

"Then "chomp!" Dads leg was clean off! Down the monsters throat it went."

Fergus awws in disappointment. He slams his turkey leg on the table. "That's my favorite part!" he says.

Merida slowly walks to her father like a predator moving on its prey. "Mor'du has never been seen since," she continues. "And is roaming the wilds waiting his chance of revenge." she then growls dramatically as she walks to her empty seat.

"Let him return." Fergus says. "I'll finish what I guddled in the first place."

Merida moves her seat and drops her arrow on the table. "Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table." Elinor reminds her as she kept her eyes on letters.

Merida rolls her eyes. "Mum! its just my bow." she tells her. "A princess should not have weapons in my opinion." Elinor says.

'Oh great, here she goes.' Merida thought preparing for the 'A princess' speech from her mother.

Luckily, Fergus stepped in. "Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential."

Merida changes the subject. "Mum? You'll never quess what I did today."

Elinor hums, not taking her eyes off the letters.

"I climbed the Crone's Tooth, and drank from the fire falls." her three brothers stopped eating and they looked at their sister in shock.

Even Fergus was impressed. "Fire falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." He tells her.

Merida laughs and so does Fergus.

"What did you do dear?" Elinor asks not hearing what Merida said.

Merida sighs and she looks down at her plate with a frown. "Nothing mum." she mumbles.

Elinor looks up from her letters and looks at Merida's plate. "Hungry, aren't we?"

"Mum!"

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh Fergus, will you look at your daughters plate?"

Fergus stops mid-through his turkey leg and looks at Merida's plate. Not seeing the big problem, he says, "So what?"

Then in an instant, two of the royal dogs tackled Fergus and tried to grab his food. Fergus laughs out loud while Elinor tried to stop him.

While that was going on, Merida looks at the triplets. Seeing the disgust on their faces, Merida catches their attention. "Psst!"

They look at her. She points at her plate of cookies and slides the plate down her skirt to the ground. The boys smile and they slowly slide down to the ground so their mother wouldn't see them.

While all of that was going on, Maudie enters the dining room with a letter. She walks next to Elinor. Elinor looks at the letter and takes it. "Thank you Maudie." Maudie bows and leaves.

Elinor opens the letter and reads it. A smile forms on her face. Merida notices this and wonders what could possibly be in that letter that would make her mother smile.

Fergus pushes his dogs of him and offers them his peg leg to chew on. "Chew on that, you manky dogs!" he shouts as he hung on go his chair.

When Elinor stops reading, she calls her husband. "Fergus." Fergus looks at her.

"They're coming." Fergus frowns and suddenly the rooms atmosphere changed. Merida, confused, asks her mother, "Whose coming, mother?"

Elinor looks at the boys who had their shirts stuffed with cookies. "Boys, you are excused." she tells them. Relieved, they run out of their seats and head out of the dining hall with the dogs following them.

With the boys gone, Merida asks suddenly feeling nervous, "Okay, whats going on?"

"Your father has something to discuss with you. Fergus." Elinor tells her. Merida looks at father, waiting for him to tell him what was going on and who was coming.

Fergus spits out the drink he was drinking and he wipes his mouth afterwards when he was done. He looks at Merida, then at Elinor. "Uh...well you see dear..." he clears his throat. "Your mother and I uhh...well..."

Elinor sighs. At this rate, he wasn't going to tell her so Elinor steps in. "You know about Stoick the Vast correct?"

Merida nods. Who wouldn't know about Stoick the Vast? He was known as the most fearsome and strongest Viking these waters have ever known. Her fathers grandfather battled his fathers grandfather way before she was born and his clan is known to be the enemies of her Dun'broch. Just a week ago he and some other big guy were here talking about something with her parents.

Why are they bringing him up now?

"Well, we have just been given a letter from Stoick, informing us that he will arrive in three days." Elinor tells her.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're going into battle." Merida says worryingly.

Elinor shakes her head. "No. You are aware Stoick was here before correct?" Merida nods.

"Well you see Merida, your father and I have decided to make a treaty with Stoick." Merida's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "A treaty with Vikings? Mum, that's ridiculous. The vikings are our enemies. Why would we make a treaty with them?! Anyways, what does this have to do with me?"

"You are of age Merida where you are becoming a lady." Elinor says. "And soon, you will take your fathers throne and become queen. But to be queen, you must have someone, a king, to be by your side."

Oh no.

"In order to seal this treaty, Stoick and the two of us have made a agreement to arrange a wedding for you."

"What!?" Merida shouts at her mother. "I'm not going to marry a viking! And I'm definitely not going to marry Stoick! He's older then me!" she shouts.

"Your not going to marry Stoick Merida. We've arranged a wedding for you and to his son."

Merida looks at her father. "Dad! Don't tell me this isn't true!"

"Uh...well...you see..."

"Honestly Merida I don't know why your reacting this way. This is good for our clan!"

"Oh and marrying me off to a stranger is the best choice?" Merida stands up and grabs her arrow. "I won't go through with it! And you can't make me!" Merida runs off to her room, ignoring her mother calling her.

* * *

 _'No, no, no, no, no, no! Like hell I'm not going through with this! I'm not doing this! I'm not going to get married_!' Merida shouted in her head as she stabbed marks on her room post with her sword.

Elinor steps in the room afterwards. She closes the door behind her and walks to the shelf. Merida stops what she was doing and slumps on her bed.

"Mother. Suitor? Marriage?!"

"Once, there was an ancient kingdom..." Elinor says as she grabs the chessboard. Merida sighs and lands on her bed.

"Argh, mum, that story again?"

"Its name long forgotten," she continues as she walks to a table. "Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved." Elinor starts placing the pieces together.

"And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among his four sons, that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested.

But, the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell." Elinor picks up the piece of the oldest prince and grabs it making everything crumple to the ground.

"To war, and chaos and ruin." when she finishes, Merida rolls her eyes and sarcastically says, "That's a nice story."

"Its not just a story Merida. Legends are lessons. They ring with truths."

Merida sighs and turns her back on her mother. "I would advise you to make your peace with this." Elinor tells her. "Stoick and his son will be coming in three days and I want you to be on your best behavior for when they arrive."

"Its not fair."

"Merida its marriage, its not the end of the world." and with that, Elinor leaves.

Merida groans and slams her back on the bed.

Her? Marriage? Neither of those things go well with one another. She was only sixteen for petes sake! She isn't ready to get married. Especially to a viking. Seriously, what were her parents thinking? An alliance with the enemy? Her grandfather would roll in his grave if he heard this.

Especially since she is a part of it.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. I am so sorry for the slow updates. I just get really lazy writing chapters for this fic. But I assure you I will finish this. Its just going to take a long time before its complete.**

 **So, you all know the drill, please review and/or follow and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
